


The Joys of Parenthood

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Shit, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco and Harry are discovering the joys of being parents of a baby. Written for the November Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Dirty. Words: 179.





	The Joys of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts).



> Thank you so much, keyflight790 for this month prompt!! 
> 
> This work wouldn't have existed without tsundanire's idea about dirty diapers, I couldn't think in anything else after her suggestion, so I'm gifting it to you <3 (sorry about the bad smell in my gift)
> 
> And a big thank you for cubedcoffeecake for the wonderful beta as always
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

The smell in the little room was unbearable. It filled every bit of the otherwise nice nursery. It seemed illogical that such a horrid smell came from the little thing looking with her wide green eyes at Draco. He thought she looked proud of the big brown smelly thing she had created. All Harry’s fault, he was sure he didn’t do that as a baby. 

“Aren’t you going to do it already?” his husband asked from his place near the open window. 

Draco glared at him. He hesitantly moved towards the dirty diaper.

“I’m not touching that,” he said, scrunching his nose in an attempt to block the smell. 

“Well, I don’t know if you have heard of this thing called magic…”

“I’m not putting my wand near her! What if I hurt her?”

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the window a bit more. 

“Just clean her already, you git.”

He finally dared to take off the diaper. 

The moment he did, a horrible smell filled the room, and Draco could swear that he saw the baby smirk.


End file.
